leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Argus Steel
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Argus Steel | jname=アルガス·スティール | tmname=Argus Steel | image=Argus Steel M17.png | size=160px | caption=Argus Steel | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | relatives=Millis Steel (daughter) | anime=yes | epnum=M17 | epname=Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction | enva=Pete Zarustica| java=Reiji Nakagawa| }} Argus Steel (Japanese: アルガス·スティール Argus Steel) is the main antagonist of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. He is a master thief known even to . He is the father of Millis Steel, and the rival of Merilyn and Riot. Together with his daughter, he plans to awaken 's power to create diamonds before stealing the Pokémon and fortune for himself. History Argus first appeared tracking Diancie from his airship. At the time, Diancie was on a quest to find and acquire the . Argus was also seen tracking down the actions of his rivals, Merilyn and Riot. He was satisfied with the progress but also worried that Merilyn and Riot may get to it first. When Millis arrived, Argus was shown with a box of chocolates, and talked to his daughter about how good the chocolates he had were. He was shown eating several of the chocolates, which worried Millis. He and his daughter attacked Diancie once it had accomplished its goal, hoping to use its newfound power of diamond creation to acquire a fortune. He, along with Millis, chased after Diancie and also fought with Merilyn and Riot when they appeared. They took their fighting into a deep pit with shallow water, which contained Yveltal. Argus was surprised when he felt a strange power awaken. They lost possession of Diancie during 's rampage, and when they used Argus's ship to attack Yveltal with missiles, were killed. Their ship was also destroyed and crashed into a lake. They were later revived by Xerneas after the crisis had ended. After these events, Argus and his daughter gave up their criminal life and they opened their own chocolate shop. Working here, he was shown to still have an irresistible obsession with chocolates, as despite Millis trying to stop him, he ate a piece. Character Argus was shown to be a very stealthy man who relied on sneaky tactics in order to accomplish his goals. This was shown in the fact that he owned an invisible airship he used to travel the world in search of treasures. He used this ship to stealthily track down his targets and steal anything he desired to obtain a fortune. Argus further showed his preferred use of stealthy tactics as he relied on his Honedge to spy on Diancie, and also tracked down the activity of Merilyn and Riot from within his airship. Argus also only attacked Diancie once she had accomplished her goal, and appeared at surprise along with Millis to capture it. Argus was shown to have a sweet tooth, with a particular interest in chocolate. This was shown as when he was spying on Diancie and his rivals, he was holding a box of chocolate and eating a lot of it. This behavior often worries his daughter Millis, but despite her claims of concern over his health, Argus continues to eat chocolate. He also often talks about the individual chocolates he eats, such as their origins, and what they are made of. His obsession with chocolate also caused him to open and run a chocolate shop after he gave up his criminal life, which he operates along with Millis. Pokémon is one of Argus's Pokémon. It was first seen in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain, spying on Diancie using a camera linked to a video feed being watched by Millis. Honedge reappeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, where it went to Avignon Town to spy on Diancie. It continued to do so until Diancie was bathed by 's in Allearth Forest. When went on a rampage, Honedge was one of the Pokémon petrified by Yveltal's and didn't get revived until Xerneas used . None of Honedge's moves are known.}} is one of Argus's Pokémon, usually used by Millis for transport. It was first seen after Millis freed Diancie from . Later, when Yveltal was on a rampage, Doublade was petrified by its Oblivion Wing and didn't get revived until Xerneas used Geomancy. None of Doublade's moves are known.}} is Argus's main Pokémon. It carried Argus around in the Allearth Forest and was the last of his Pokémon to get petrified by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing until Xerneas's Geomancy revived it. None of Aegislash's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中川礼二 Reiji Nakagawa |en=Pete Zarustica |da=Josef Aarskov |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |es_eu=César Martín |es_la=Leonardo García |it=Alessandro Capra |ko=오인성 Oh Inseong |pl=Jacek Król |pt_br=Zeca Rodrigues |ru= Александр Груздев Alexandr Gruzdev }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Argus appeared in of the 17th movie. Pokémon Trivia * Argus's character design resembles that of Honedge. * Argus is referred to as Argas Steel on the Pokémon official site for Asia. Names Category:Movie antagonists Category:Professional thieves Category:Steel-type Trainers de:Argus Stahl es:Argus Steel/Argus Hurtado fr:Richard D'Acier it:Arsenio Acciaio ja:アルガス・スティール zh:阿爾蓋斯‧史提爾